Patamon's First Date
by Lord Pata
Summary: Patamon asked Gatomon to go on a date with him, will love bloom betweem them? R


Heya, Lord Patamon here with a fic I wrote some time ago, I posted it here before but it got deleted so I decided to repost it again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Digimon is owned by Bandai and Akiyoshi Hongo

PATAMON'S FIRST DATE

It's a beautiful day in the digiworld, it's been a year since MaloMyotismon's defeat and while TK, Kari and the others returned to their normal lives in the real world, their digimon also decided to live peacefully in the digiworld but they could visit their partners now and then thanks that the ports remained opened.

One of the digimon however was interested in something or someone else besides his partner; this digimon was no other than Patamon and since some time ago he had fallen for Gatomon. He loved everything about her, her smile, her eyes, her kind heart, but he couldn't pull himself to tell her his feelings since he was so scared that she could reject him if he confessed her how he felt about her.

"Gatomon….. I wonder if you feel the same for me as I feel for you." Patamon said to no one in particular as he was seated against the tree trunk that he used as his house.

"Why is so hard to tell her how I feel for her?" he asked to himself as he stared at the blue sky that only made him remember her eyes, he then directed his gaze to the few white clouds that adorned the sky but that only made him remember Gatomon's white and soft fur.

He dropped his gaze down to look at the grass as he sighed heavily. "Now I know how TK felt every time he thought in Kari…. But at least he got the courage to tell her how he felt for her but I on the other hand can't tell Gatomon how I feel for her…... I'm really pathetic!" Patamon shouted the last part as he closed his eyes to calm himself not noticing that two familiar digimon were walking towards him.

"I heard well? The digimon who managed to seal Piedmon in the Gate of Destiny feeling pathetic? Man I can't believe that" said a voice behind Patamon startling him; he turned and saw a small orange dinosaur like digimon and a small reptilian digimon with a horn on his head and wearing a small Garurumon fur over his body.

"Oh, hey Agumon, hey Gabumon what's up?" Patamon greeted his friends smiling a bit.

"We are fine but you don't look good Patamon, something's bothering you? Maybe we can help you" Gabumon asked Patamon noticing him a bit down.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine guys, but thanks anyway" Patamon said to them as he returned his gaze to the grass.

Agumon and Gabumon however could see that something was wrong with their friend so they decided to talk more with him.

"Come on Pata, usually you are always cheerful, why don't you tell us what's bothering you? We want to help you" Agumon said as he put his claw on Patamon's back as a friendly gesture.

"Yeah we are your friends you can count with us always" Gabumon told him as he sat down besides him. Patamon sighed and decided to tell them.

"Well yes, indeed there is something that is bothering me and is that I like Gatomon, more like I love her, but I'm can't tell her because I'm afraid that she rejects me" Patamon told them as he kept looking at the grass as he now was blushing deep red.

Agumon and Gabumon couldn't help but smile at his friend; they since some time ago knew that Patamon had feelings for Gatomon and they were sure that Gatomon feel the same for him.

"Patamon, tell her how you feel, you have nothing to lose, and besides you don't need to tell her all at once. Why don't you ask her out on a date? You two can go to dinner, then a walk by the lake and then stargazing, then when you two were observing the stars you slowly can tell her your feelings" Gabumon suggested him while Agumon only smiled seeing Patamon, blushing deep red.

"b-but you think that she accepts go out with me?" Patamon asked them nervously.

"Yeah, you can't give up without try, and remember; you hold the crest of hope, so you have to keep hope alive" Agumon told him as he gave him little pats on his back.

"Yeah, you and TK always gave us hope during our adventures but now is time that you take some of that hope to ask Gatomon out" Gabumon said as Patamon smiled at his friends.

"Yeah you're right guys, I'm gonna search her right now, wish me luck" Patamon said as he flied to search Gatomon while Agumon and Gabumon smiled.

"Good luck Patamon and don't give up!" both digimon shouted as they saw him fly away.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest near to a stream, Gatomon was fishing in the stream her dinner.

"There's no fish that can't escape from this kitty's claws" Gatomon said grinning as she swiped her claw into the water faster to then pull out a big digi-trout that was impaled in her claw.

"Not bad, this can be enough for a good dinner" Gatomon said smiling as she turned to return to her house that just like Patamon's home was in a big tree trunk that she conditioned to make it her home, as she was walking she picked up some twigs to make a fire to cook her fish, but as she was picking the twigs and walking she didn't saw where she was walking and she ended bumping into someone making her drop all the twigs and her fish as she fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Gatomon grunted as she landed in the ground with a thud.

"You shouldn't walk and pick twigs at the same time Gatomon, though it was also my fault since I was distracted too" said a voice that made her smile as she recognized it.

"Pata!" Gatomon screamed in an unusual girlish way as she tackled him and ended on top of him smiling and waving her tail like a playful kitty.

Patamon couldn't help but blush as he looked at her on top of him smiling. "Err… I take that you're glad to see me Gatomon" Patamon told her a bit nervous and still blushing.

"Yeah, I hadn't seen you in a while Pata Pata, where have you been lately?" Gatomon asked him as she started to play with his wings making him blush more as he tried to speak.

"Err… well you know, just enjoying the peace like everyone nothing especial" Patamon told her as he stared at her.

Gatomon just smiled at him but then she blushed when she realized that she was still on top of him, she quickly got up and helped him up.

"Err… sorry for the tackle" Gatomon told him still blushing.

"No, its okay let me help you with the twigs you were collecting" Patamon told her as he started to pick up the twigs and looked the fish she caught in the stream.

"Fish for dinner huh?" Patamon asked as Gatomon picked her fish

"Yeah, you know how I like a good dinner that includes fish" the white furred digimon told him with a grin on her face as she started to walk to her house with him.

"Yeah I know that, and I also remember one time during our first adventure that you confused Tai to stole his fish leaving him without dinner" Patamon grinned as Gatomon giggled remembering that.

"Yeah, he chased me trying to recover his fish until you tripped him Pata" Gatomon said with a giggle as Patamon laughed a bit.

"Well I thought that it would be funny to make him fall and you know what? It was really funny" he said as winking at Gatomon as she giggled more.

"Yeah very funny, though Tai punished us making us take the night watch all the night" Gatomon said as she and Patamon arrived to her house.

"Well at least we had each other to talk so I don't consider that as a punishment" Patamon told her as she smiled at him and took the twigs from his paws to prepare the fire to cook the fish.

"Yeah, you're right Pata, I got to know you and the other digimon more since I didn't was with you and them since the beginning" Gatomon told him as she stuck the fish in a large twig to then put it near to the fire to roast it.

"Yeah, I also got to know you better; it was really unfair that you and Kari were not with us since the beginning" Patamon told her as he saw her sitting down besides him.

"And tell me, to where you were going to when I bumped into you?" Gatomon asked causing Patamon get a bit nervous as he focused his gaze in the small fire where Gatomon was roasting her fish.

"Well I…. as a matter of fact I was searching you Gatomon" Patamon said not looking at her.

"You were searching me?" She asked a bit surprised as Patamon nodded.

"Yeah, I was searching for you because I…. I wanted to ask you something" Patamon said every time more nervous and making Gatomon smile warmly at him.

"And what is that you want to ask me Pata Pata?" Gatomon asked him as she started to rub his head gently making him blush a bit.

"Well I was wondering if you…. If you want to go out with me tonight, you know a dinner, a little walk by the lake and stargazing" Patamon said blushing deep red and closing his eyes almost hearing her rejecting him.

Gatomon smiled as she blushed a bit. "You mean like a date?" she asked him as her eyes shined with hope and purred softly.

"Y-Yeah, but I understand if don't want Gatomon" Patamon told her as he still had his eyes closed. Gatomon just smiled seeing her best friend with his eyes closed waiting for an answer.

Since some time ago Gatomon started to develop some feelings for Patamon, she always had liked Patamon's playful nature, his kind heart and his cute eyes full of happiness; for her Patamon was so special. She then leaned and gave him a small kiss on the cheek making him open his eyes wide as he blushed more.

"I'd love to go out with you on a date Patamon" Gatomon told him as she blushed a bit more.

"You really mean it Gatomon? You really want to go out with me on a date?" Patamon asked her with joy clearly visible in his eyes as she nodded.

"Yes Pata, I really mean it" she told him as her cheeks now were deep red.

"Okay I'll pick you up at nightfall" Patamon told her as he got up as Gatomon smiled.

"Okay Pata Pata, I'll be waiting for you" Gatomon told him as she got up as well.

"Okay then see ya later then Gato-kun" Patamon told her as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek to then fly back to his house very happy and leaving behind a blushed Gatomon looking at him flying away.

"This is a good chance to tell him how I feel about him" Gatomon thought and smiled as she remembered how during the battle with the Dark Masters when WarGreymon defeated Machinedramon, Angemon had his arm around her shoulders gently, it was a nice feeling have his strong arm around her; it was reassuring and very welcomed.

After being thinking about Patamon and how she feels about him, Gatomon finally took her fish from the fire and started to eat it as a smile remained on her face as she couldn't wait for the date to come.

Meanwhile, Patamon was flying to his house happily, he still couldn't believe that Gatomon accepted go out with him on a date, he wanted to scream to the four winds the good news, he wanted that everyone know that he was the happiest digimon of both worlds. He arrived to his house where Agumon and Gabumon were waiting for him.

"Hey Patamon, how did it go? Did you ask her out?" Agumon asked as Patamon landed in front of his friends with a wide smiled on his face.

"Yeah I asked her and she said yes!" Patamon exclaimed jubilant as Agumon and Gabumon smiled and exchanged high fives.

"Way to go Pata! You da mon!" Agumon said as he patted Patamon's back in a congratulating gesture as Gabumon shook his paw making the winged digimon blush a bit.

"Thanks guys but I couldn't have done that if you two wouldn't encourage me to do it" Patamon said smiling at his friends.

"You know that you can count with us always buddy" Agumon said as he patted Patamon's back with Gabumon nodding and smiling.

"Yeah, well we better go now so you can get ready for your date" Gabumon said making Patamon blush a bit as Agumon just smirked.

"Well we better go, good luck in telling her your feelings Romeo" Agumon said to then he and Gabumon walk away.

"Thanks guys and see ya" Patamon waved goodbye as he turned and entered to his house to get ready for the date.

Patamon got everything ready for the date, he went to Digitamamon's restaurant and reserved a table, he didn't wanted to wait till they could get a table so he talked with Digitamamon and he arranged the reservation; After that Patamon got a little gift for Gatomon which was a red rose and then he returned to his house to get himself ready.

Finally some hours later was time for the date and Patamon headed towards Gatomon's house, he was wearing a bow tie and small black jacket and on his paws he was holding the red rose he got for her as he was a bit nervous.

He finally arrived to Gatomon's house and knocked at the door.

"Gatomon?" Patamon called her and couple seconds later Gatomon answered and smiled at him as he stared at her in awe, she was wearing a pale purple dress with no sleeve which made her look really beautiful, Patamon just stared at her not moving a muscle and Gatomon just giggled.

"Hey Pata Pata, you look really cute" Gatomon said smiling as she kissed his cheek making him blush as he snapped out of his trance.

"Thanks Gatomon err I…. This is for you" Patamon said as he handed her the red rose as Gatomon smiled and hugged him.

"Pata, it's so beautiful, I love it" Gatomon said as she put the rose on a vase with water to then return and smile at the blushing Patamon.

"Okay let's go now" the white cat said with Patamon nodding and then the two of them headed to Digitamamon's restaurant.

They arrived to the restaurant which now was bigger than the last time they went there to eat when Yolei got her second digiegg; they entered and after Patamon helped Gatomon to get seat at the table he sat down in front of her and after order their dinner he looked at her and smiled.

"Have you talked lately with Kari Gatomon?" Patamon asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, I use a port which is really near to my house, she said that TK said hi and also they are sorry but the school is keeping them really busy" Gatomon said with a smile.

"Yeah, sometimes I forget how busy their life is" Patamon said with Gatomon nodding.

"Yeah, for example, Kari and Yolei are in charge of the decoration of the gym for the upcoming school prom, of course Kari is going to the prom with TK" Gatomon said as she winked at Patamon and giggled making the winged digimon smile.

"Figures, those two had been best friends ever since they were little. It was matter of time for them to get together" Patamon said just as their dinner which was a sushi special got served and Gatomon smiled.

"Yeah, those two are quite a pair" Gatomon said with a giggle to then talk again.

"Well…. The dinner is here so better let's eat before it gets cold" the cat digimon said and Patamon chuckled and pouted playfully.

"What? You rather eat than talk with me? You hurt my feelings you know?" Patamon said jokingly making Gatomon giggle.

"Nah! I love talk with you Pata Pata, but also I don't like to eat cold food" Gatomon said with a giggle and Patamon laughed too and when their laughs faded they started to eat and enjoy their dinner.

After the dinner Gatomon and Patamon head to the lake to take a walk trough the shore, they occasionally stared at the beautiful lake as they were happy of have each other's company. Gatomon smiled and leaned against Patamon making him blush a bit as she smiled.

"The lake sure looks beautiful under the light of the moon" Gatomon said with a smile as she held Patamon's paw in hers gently as Patamon just nodded as he still was blushing.

After walk for a while they sat down under a tree as they stargazed, the soft breeze brushed their furs gently as Gatomon leaned her back against Patamon purring softly as she felt Patamon's wings wrapping her gently and then she kissed his cheek softly as she smiled.

"Patamon……. This has been the best night of my life in years……" Gatomon said with a sigh of happiness while Patamon caressed her sides gently making her get relaxed as she spoke again.

"When I met Wizardmon, we often sneaked out of Myotismon's castle to head to the lake to then stargaze…….. It also helped us to relieve our stress of work for Myotismon……" Gatomon said as she sighed a bit sad.

"Are you okay Gatomon?" Patamon asked her with concern, Gatomon nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, is just that I still miss him" she said as she stared at the lake as a single tear ran down her cheek, Patamon held her close and kissed her cheek as he comforted her.

"I know Gatomon; it was unfair that he died….. But his sacrifice wasn't in vain, it was thanks to him that you and Kari joined us and helped us during all the followed battles" Patamon said as he wiped the tear from her face as she looked at him with a smile.

Gatomon had to admit that when she first met Patamon years ago, all that she could see was a little immature digimon, but with the pass of the time she got to know Patamon better and now he was a very important part of her life plus she developed feelings for him, and she now had the chance to tell him her feelings.

Gatomon looked into his eyes as she felt herself blushing a bit and then she smiled.

"You're right Pata, besides he wouldn't like to see me sad, he gave me a chance to live and I don't gonna let his sacrifice be in vain" she said smiling as Patamon smiled too.

"Wizardmon's sacrifice indeed wasn't in vain Gatomon, you helped us in our battles and protected Kari always and also you got more friends that care for you" Patamon said with a smile as Gatomon smiled.

"I got more than just new friends Pata, I also found love……… and that love is you" she said blushing a bit as she looked into Patamon's eyes.

Patamon couldn't believe what he just heard, Gatomon loved him too, it was a dream come true; he smiled and then he leaned in slowly and kissed her softly on the lips and she kissed him back as she held onto him and he held her close as the kiss got more passionate as they let out all their feelings for each other and conveyed them on that kiss as their paws caressed each other's bodies gently as their hearts were beating faster as they never had felt something like that before.

After some minutes they broke the kiss to breathe as they were smiling at each other lovingly.

"I love you too Gatomon…… I had loved you for a long time but well……… I was too shy to pull myself to tell you….. I had to fight hard against my shyness to ask you out today" Patamon said as he blushed a bit making Gatomon smile and then she playfully pinned him down on the ground as she looked at him playfully.

"Well……. You did the right thing since I was getting tired of wait for you to make your move Pata Pata" Gatomon said with a smile as she kissed him again and he kissed her back.

"Oh, I'm sorry for kept my lady waiting all this time" Patamon said jokingly after break the kiss and Gatomon giggled as she got up and helped him up and both returned to their original position under the three with Patamon wrapping his wings around her gently as she purred softly.

"It's okay Pata; we're here now and that is all that matters" Gatomon said snuggling on him as they continued stargazing and occasionally sharing a kiss or two. Patamon smiled.

"Say Gatomon, what you think that TK and Kari gonna say the next time they come to visit us and discover that you and I are more than friends?" the winged digimon asked and Gatomon smiled.

"Well, I think that they gonna be glad for us" Gatomon said happily as she was very relaxed and stared at the lake which reflected the moon in a very beautiful way as she then closed her eyes and sighed happily.

Patamon smiled seeing Gatomon with her eyes closed and relaxed on his "wing" hug and then he kissed her head gently making her purr as he couldn't believe that she loved him back, it was a dream that he had been hoping to come true for a long time and that now was a reality.

After a couple of hours Patamon walked Gatomon to her house, Gatomon was leaned on him and he had on of his wings wrapped around her gently as they talked and laughed during all the walk and after a while they finally arrived to Gatomon's house and they stood in front of the door as Patamon smiled and kissed Gatomon softly.

"So…… Are you up for another date kitty? Patamon asked her with a smile as he pinned her playfully against the door and she smiled and kissed his nose and smiled.

"But of course I'm up for another date with you Pata Pata" Gatomon said as she purred on his ear seductively and then she kissed him deeply and he kissed her back as they didn't wanted to end the moment, they continued kissing each other till their lungs started to scream for air and then they broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Want to come here for a lunch tomorrow Pata? Only you and I" Gatomon asked him as she was playing with his wings making him smile.

"Sure Gatomon, I wouldn't miss a lunch with you for nothing in the world" Patamon said with a smiled as he was holding her close as he didn't wanted let her go.

"I really had a great time tonight Pata" Gatomon said as she leaned on him as he held her and rocked her gently.

"I had a great time too Gatomon" He said as she smiled and after a while they broke the hug as both were smiling and holding each other's paws.

"Then see you here tomorrow Pata?" Gatomon asked her love and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be here tomorrow for our lunch my angel kitty" Patamon said with a smile making Gatomon giggle.

"Aww Pata, you're so cute" Gatomon said as she gave him another kiss as she then opened her door and smiled.

"Then see you tomorrow love" Gatomon said as she winked at him and entered on her house.

"See ya tomorrow angel" Patamon said as he then turned and walked to his house. Gatomon smiled and closed the door and then she leaned on it as she sighed happily as she couldn't wait to tell Kari about her first date and how happy she was that Patamon loved her back.

Meanwhile Patamon arrived to his house and after take off his jacket and bow tie he laid down on his bed with a big smile on his face.

"She loves me back……… Gatomon loves me back! Wait till I tell TK, he's gonna be really happy" Patamon said to no one in particular as he then fell asleep in what was one of the best nights of sleep he ever had on his life since he was comforted that the one he loves loved him back.

The End.

So what do you think? Oh! And before go let me put clear some things:

The part of Gatomon stealing Tai's fish was invented by me to add a little humor touch to the story, so no complains about it please

See ya later.


End file.
